Christmas Eve Night
by Roxius
Summary: On the night of Christmas Eve, Naoto receives an unexpected visitor...who has apparently gotten sick with a fever. Naoto X Rise shoujo ai, yuri, and implied yaoi at the end, as well as mentioned Naoto X Souji throughout the fic. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...I mean, I actually just like Naoto alot, even Naoto X Kanji is alright with me, but I'm not too into pairing up the MC with anyone...I don't know why...

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

Newest video: 'Persona 4-Jerry Springer-Weird Al'...WATCH IT PLEASE!!

I promise I'll write something better soon! I really do!! I don't know why I keep getting so off-track with this couple!!!

* * *

The last thing Naoto Shirogane had expected to find when she answered the door at her apartment room that Christmas Eve night was Rise Kujikawa, shivering violently and clutching her arms around her body as if for dear life. She was still wearing her school uniform, although it was below zero outside, with snow gently falling from the skies. Rise sniffled a bit before quickly turning her head to the right and letting out a powerful sneeze.

"H...Hey, Naoto-kun..." she said, her teeth chattering.

"Uh...do you want to come in, Rise-chan?" Naoto asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Yes...yes, please..."

Rise quickly rushed into the house, and fell to the ground almost immediately, embracing the warmth of the air conditioning. Naoto closed the door, and stared at her red-headed friend for a few seconds, realizing that in that position, she could actually catch a glimpse of the girl's panties.

'Heh...it's pink...'

Naoto gasped and mentally slapped herself. 'WHY THE HELL DID I JUST THINK THAT?!!'

Struggling to a stand, Rise was breathing heavily as she asked, "N-Naoto-kun...I thought...you were going to spend Christmas Eve with Souji-kun...he IS your boyfriend, after all..."

Naoto shook her head and replied, "No...he decided to spend it with the guys instead..." she tapped her chin in thought, "I wonder what they're doing right now..."

"I bet...Yosuke-kun's probably doing something stupid...maybe..." Rise chuckled, her face still flushed. Covering her mouth with her hands, she sneezed loudly once again.

"...Are you alright, Rise-chan?" Naoto asked, worried for her friend's health, "You seem...flustered..."

"I'm fine...Naoto-kun...I'm...fine..." Rise exclaimed, waving her hands around excitedly. Soon afterward, though, she staggered over to the couch, where she laid down and curled up into a ball. Naoto was speechless.

"Maybe...I'm not so fine, actually...it's really cold...so cold..." Rise whispered, shaking all over. Naoto sighed and walked over to the closet, where she grabbed a blanket that Kanji had made for her.

Draping it over Rise's body, Naoto placed her hand on the girl's forehead for a moment.

"Huh...you've got a really bad fever," Naoto remarked as she pulled back her palm, "This is what you get for running out into the cold like that without even dressing properly...WAIT, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAY?!!"

Sitting up, the blanket hanging over her head, Rise sniffled a bit. "I...I don't really want to talk about it..."

Naoto didn't ask any further questions regarding it. "...Do you want anything? I can make you some soup...or something..."

"Uh, yeah...that'd be nice...thank you, Naoto-kun..." Rise let out a small moan, and then wrapped herself entirely within the blanket, practically disappearing underneath it.

As Naoto took out a soup can from the cabinet, Rise called out to her from the living room. "...Naoto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry that I barged in on you like this...especially on Christmas Eve..."

"That's alright," Naoto replied, "In fact, I'm glad I'll have at least SOMEONE to spend Christmas Eve with...Souji and I haven't been doing so well in our relationship lately, anyway..."

"What? Why...?"

Naoto sighed. "I'm not sure...I mean, he doesn't actually seem that interested in me, and I don't think I'm really interested in him, either...he's never even kissed me yet! I think us becoming a couple was nothing more than a huge mistake, on both our parts..."

Rise was silent, and Naoto stared into the pot of boiling water for a moment, contemplating on the feelings that were flowing through her at that very moment. She thought about Souji, she thought about Kanji, she thought about Rise...and she thought about herself.

"...Rise?"

"What is it, Naoto-kun?"

"...I...I think I know why I don't like Souji...or any boy for that matter..."

"..."

"...I think I might be...gay..."

Rise didn't respond.

"...Aren't you going to say anything?" Naoto asked impatiently, having expected some sort of response.

"Naoto-kun...it's funny..." Rise's voice sounded a bit cheerier.

"Funny...?"

"Yeah, because...I'm gay too..."

Naoto dropped her wooden spoon onto the floor, and she practically froze on the spot.

"The reason I ran away," Rise explained, "Was because I told my family...that I'm in love with you..."

Naoto couldn't even think of what to say next. However, her next thought was interrupted when she realized the water was already at its boiling point.

"I...I've been having dreams about you lately," Rise continued, "I know, it's weird...for me to say such a thing, especially to you, but...I really do like you alot, Naoto-kun..."

Naoto swallowed, and her eyes were blurry with tears. "I...like you alot too, Rise-chan..."

--

--

--

Souji Seta awoke to the sound of his cellphone blaring out its '_Pursuing My True _Self' ringtone. Snatching it up from the table, Souji held his phone against his ear and grumbled, "...Hello?"

"Hey, Souji-kun. It's me...Naoto..."

"Oh, hey, Naoto...sorry we couldn't spend Christmas Eve together and all..."

"No, that's alright...I had some time to think things over, and realized some important feelings within myself..."

Souji yawned. "...What are you trying to say?"

"Souji..." the voice on the other line was silent for a moment, "...I'm breaking up with you..."

Souji didn't even act surprised. "Oh, really?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, but...I've found someone new...and...I've realized last night that...I don't have any interest in men at all..."

"So...you're saying that you're-"

"...A lesbian, yes. And...Rise-chan and I are a couple now..."

Souji smirked to himself, and brushed a few strands of hair out of his face, saying, "Really? Well, I hope you two are very happy together, Naoto-kun. You don't need to apologize, either, because...I've found someone new as well..."

"What? Really? Who is it?!"

Souji glanced at the sleeping figure beside him; it was Yosuke.

"...He's a guy you know..."


End file.
